Midnight
by NattieGirl99
Summary: This story was written for Big Time Rush One shot day on February 6, 2012.  Logan has to escape his father. WARNING: Child Abuse. NO SLASH!


**This story was written for Big Time Rush One shot day on February 6, 2012.**

* * *

><p>A figure walked down the street at Midnight. One of the coldest days of the year. From afar, you could not tell who or what the figure was. This is because the figure was slumped over and limping.<p>

But if you were closer, you could tell that this figure was Logan Mitchell. The super smart 5th grader.

If someone saw him, they would be confused. For Logan was rarely ever seen without his best friends Kendall, James, and Carlos.

But this was especially unknown because Logan was hurt.

* * *

><p>Logan looked at the door to his best friend's Kendall's house. He couldn't go on any longer.<p>

He lightly knocked on the door. He didn't have enough strengh. He was only 10 and could barely move.

He slowly raised his hand. knocking lightly on the door. No one came though. He knew they were asleep but he needed somebody fast.

He knocked a little harder. No one answered.

He didn't have enough strengh to knock harder. He looked around the porch. He was freezing. Especially with only a T-shirt and pants on. The T-shirt was way too big. so it was letting a lot of cold air in.

But he couldn't go back and he couldn't go in Kendall's house. There was nothing he could do. He sat down on the porch and let some tears fall. He didn't know what to do. He needed help but there was no where to go.

My eyes started to droop. I couldn't hold back sleep any longer.

I laid back and let sleep take me in.

* * *

><p>Kendall had a weird feeling. He had the same feeling when Carlos got hurt doing a stunt, or when James forgot his way home, or when Katie got hurt.<p>

But now, it was really strong and bothered him worse than ever.

So he went downstairs. It was like 4:00 AM.

He looked around. Nothing seemed to be wrong. But that feeling was strong.

He stepped outside. The cold air stung his face.

He looked to the left. Then the right. That's when I saw something strange.

A person was sleeping on the porch. His back was turned toward Kendall. -

_'That's strange'_ He thought. Kendall walked to the person. When he got a better look, he saw that the person was wearing a large T-shirt (way too big for him) and jeans. He was bare-foot also.

Kendall looked up. It was snowing. He must be freezing. Kendall still hadn't seen who he was. Only looking at his back. so he walked around the person.

His heart started beating when he realised who he was.

_Logan!_

His mind seemes to be going a thousand miles an hour. He started to panick. Thought rushing around.

He grabbed Logan quickly and pulled him in. Kendall realised that Logan was very light and skinny.

He carefully put Logan on the couch. Quickly rushed to the closet and grabbed as many blankets and pillows he could before making sure Logan would be warm.

His mind was still frazzled and he was freaking out. He didn;t know what he was doing. He ran to his moms room.

"MOM!" Kendall shouted, not caring if he woke up the neighbors or shooked her, screaming her name.

Finally his mother woke up. She answered him groggily " What?"

"Logan's downstairs. He was on the porch in the snow. I don't know what to do?" Kendall started to panic. He really didn't know what to do.

His mom jumped up,running downstairs. She was fully awake now.

* * *

><p>Ms. Knight was startled by the news of the small child in her house.<p>

When she got down the stairs and by the couch, she was startled. The boy that she had known for 2 years, as an extra son, was laying down on her couch at 6:00 AM.

He looked sickly pale and had a large bruise on his right eye. She couldn't tell much more becuase he was covered by about 5 blankets.

She was very nervous. Kendall said he was on the porch when he found him. It's snowing outside.

She didn't know what to do. So she called 911. It could be an emergency.

"911, what's your emergency?" The voice on the other end said.

"My son found his best friend on our porch. He was out in the snow for who knows how long and he looks beat up. I don't know what to do." Ms. Knight said.

"Okay ma'am. This doesn't look like something for the hospital. Make sure he is warm and treat his injuries. If there's frostbite or any broken bomes, call back."

"Okay." She hung up.

She lookes at the boy, wondering what happened to him. She finally thought about that.

Why was he outside on the porch? Why was he sleeping there?

* * *

><p>Logan's eyes fluttered open. The light hurt his eyes so he blinked a few times. What was happening?<p>

He looked around. Ms. Knight was sitting on a chair. Kendall was asleep on the floor. He kept wondering why he was here. He didn't remember any of it.

But then the memories came flooding back. His father had came home drunk again, throwing anything he could find. This always happened when he was drunk.

His father had grabbed a picture of his mother (who his father had murdered and blamed it on a break-in) and threw it straight at him. It hit his face and knocked him over.

Then, it started. His father ran up to him, screaming. Throwing punched and calling him all those names.

_Worthless_

_Stupid_

_Useless._

More memories came back. The months of starvation, beatings, and name-calling. 5 whole years.

Ever since Kindergarden when he murdered his mom right in front of him. His worst memory ever in his scarred mind.

Even more memories. The nesr death experiences. The lies. The pain.

* * *

><p>Kendall woke up. He looked toward the couch that Logan was sleeping at. He was still there. His eyes were open. He was awake.<p>

But he looked like he was in another world. Kendall walked over to him and sat down. he looked at him.

He was crying. Logan never cries.

He went to his mom and shook her awake. When she woke up, he explained what he saw.

"Logan's crying." He whispered.

His mom went straight to Logan without replying.

"Logan," She whispered sweetly, brushing his hair with her hair "Shhhh."

Logan seemed to calm down. He started to come back into the real world.

He looked up.

* * *

><p>Logan looked up at Ms. Knight, then sat up. Ms. Knight offered a hug and he took it.<p>

"Logie? What happened?" Kendall said, standing beside them.

"Uhh..." He looked at the ground. Ashamed.

"Who did this to you?"

"Ummm... my dad." He stuttered out. He let some more tears fall.

Logan looked up at Kendall and Ms. Knight. You could tell they were shocked.

* * *

><p>Ms. Knight's POV<p>

Logan was abused. Ms. Knight was shocked. He showed signs of it. Always going home early, flinching when someone touched him, and he was so skinny.

"Logan, can I see what your injuries are?"

Logan nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Ms. Knight pulled off his gigantic shirt. That's when she realised his injuries. He had a long bloody cut on his stomach and a deep purple bruise on his chest. But the one thing that stuck out, was his ribs. You could plainly see them.

This boy had been starved. It was easy to tell.

"Oh, Logan!" She exclaimed. "Is there any more injuries?"

"Umm... My leg."

Ms. Knight looked at Logans leg. When she touched it, he flinched and gasped in pain.

Ms. Knight decided that it was broken. She would take him to the doctor later.

* * *

><p>Logan's POV<p>

Finally, someone knows.

Maybe now, everything will be okay.

No! Now everything WILL be okay!

* * *

><p><strong>One-shot! I hope you like this one-shot. I love reviews and don't be afraid to criticize me.<strong>

**I would be grateful if you read my other stories and reviewed them!**


End file.
